Cruel Intentions
by BICaRdiBrEeZa
Summary: Sam doesn't trust Ruby because she's a demon or does he? Dean doesn't trust demons either, but his learning too. Takes place after any time after Sin City until Witch Hunt.
1. Dawn

**In the back of the night there's something waiting to bite. **

"So this demon chick..."

"Ruby." Sam cut in absently listening to his brother as he searched for Plyme St.

"Yeah _Ruby_, what's she look like?" Dean asked, unable to hide the curosity within his voice.

Sam raised his eyebrow in his brother's direction, "She looks like a _demon_."

Dean rolled his eyes pushing his foot down harder and the impala roared in response, "That doesn't answer my question, _Sammy_."

"It doesn't matter what she looks like, _Dean_. She's a demon. Why do you care? It's not like you have her hanging off _your_ shoulder." Sam replied a little harsher than he had intended, he shrugged when his brother sent him a curious look and continued trying to find the right road they needed to take to bring them to Charlotte.

The Brothers were on the way to another job; a nest of Vampires had been terrorizing a town near Charlotte, NC and Bobby heavily suggested they take care of it sooner rather than later. The boys got the feeling he may have just wanted them out of his hair for a little while.

Remembering the last demon he had encountered he could help but feel conflicted, she was a demon, yes, but she was also a person. She had a personailty, a sense of humour, she was loyal and she had to ability to love. Dean was beginning to think demons weren't so easily stereotyped, "You know things aren't always that simple Sammy. Just because she's a demon doesn't mean we _automatically_ can't trust her." Sam scoffed incredulously at his brothers words.

Dean quickly tried to clarify himself, "I mean I'm not saying I trust Ruby."

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Sam replied his face contoured in confusion. "I don't know..." Dean let out a long breath, "Things just used to be really uncomplicated when I looked at the world in black and white. If somthing had fangs, teeth or black eyes we killed or excorsised it or whatever, simple clean and cut. But now… I mean when you think about demons are just trying to survive…sort of like us."

Sam scoffed once more, "Things still are black and white Dean. Once Ruby does whatever she has to do to get you out of the crossroads deal then we'll kill her." He paused slowly, "Like we'd kill _any other demon_, it's simple. There's no grey area here, demons survive by causing death and destruction they are _nothing_ like us." Sam finished the rest of his speech quickly hoping he sounded convincing. Suddenly he felt rather unsure that he could really kill Ruby, especially after she had saved his brothers life like she promised.

It was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow in Sam's direction, "Riiiiight, are you trying to convince me or are you trying to convince _yourself_?" He turned off the engine as they pulled up to a roadside diner sending Sam a meaningful glance, "C'mon let's eat I'm starving I can't wait another two hours until Charlotte." Sam swallowed the burning sensation that had risen in his chest and nodded glancing briefly l over his shoulder he following Dean towards the door.


	2. Evolution

_Fucking blood sucker_.

With a sharp cry she used the knife again this time digging it in further, releasing some pent up rage.

Hearing her scream Sam glanced in Ruby's direction watching as she killed another vampire, blood spattered her face and clothing and her expression became a mixture between vengeance and serenity… it frightened him and yet intrigued him at the same time.

Ruby looked up at him a second later, his face was layered in dirt and blood, some of it was probably his own. That thought made her stomach do flip-flops, she sent him a flirty smile.

Hunting with Sam was kinda hot.

"Are there anymore?" Dean panted moving in front of Ruby and blocking her from their conversation.

"Doesn't look like it," Ruby replied as she wiped her enchanted knife on the back of Dean's jacket, "Hey hey! Don't wipe that shit on me bitch!" He snapped angrily raising the colt in her direction.

Sam unconsciously took a step in her direction, slowly coming between the two.

"Let's all just calm down," He sent Dean an empathetic look and Dean lowered the colt slightly, "Ruby stop being a bitch." Dean smirked in triumph, "And Dean, don't be such jerk." Dean's smirk soon turned to dismay, "Ruby helped us with this so we should show her respect for that."

Ruby smiled and twisted the knife around, putting it back in its holder, "Thanks Sammy."

He's starting to defend her, she smiles sweetly at them both, walking towards the exit.

And one day _soon_ he might even take her side.


End file.
